First Kiss?
by ProKitty202
Summary: Masamune still hasn't had his first kiss yet and he wonders what is it like? Kunoichi reckons it tastes of something, but is she right? Looooong Oneshot KunoMune YukiXMitsu


Heyyy, I thought I might upload my oneshot I did two months ago yaaaaay! *Since I have writers block ATM*

Yeah I really like the KunoichixMasamune pairing. I giggle to myself when I read this

Hooray for the oneshot!

The Freaking long oneshot! AGHH WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME. I MAKE MY STORIES TOO FREAKING LONG D;

* * *

Masamune Date. The ruler of Oshu and at such a young age, fourteen to be accurate. He is also known as the "one-eyed Dragon" due to his small pox that doesn't need to go into full explanation. This kid knew what he wants and when he wanted it, he wasn't shy in the slightest.

When angry, tired or even flustered, Masamune would either shout "imbeciles" or "idiots" either purposely or accidentally, though the second one rarely happens. Or maybe that's just his way of expressing his feelings…

Needless to say with his bratty like attitude, he's not on very good terms with everyone: Kanetsugu is one of them, Kunoichi is another. He especially hated these two for their own different reasons. He hated Kanetsugu because he was older, physically and mentally and he would stop blabbing on about honor. There is a limit were you can say a word so many times before it drives you completely insane

Masamune hated Kunoichi because she's older than him, quicker than him and in general, an annoying little ninja who knows just which buttons to push. And all top of that…

She's a girl.

Wait, why should that matter? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's not as annoying as any man. Stupid vixen. He only calls her that because he doesn't know what her real name is. Come to think of it, nobody knows. Why won't she tell? Is she embarrassed of her own name?

"Then that's pretty stupid." He chucked to himself

"What's pretty stupid?" speak of the devil

"GACK?"

He fell backwards after seeing her face upside down so close to his. Masamune had been sitting on the porch in the seiza position clearing his inner thoughts from the things surrounding him but it looks like a certain somebody had chosen the right time to interrupt while he was meditating.

"Teehee! Did I scare ya?"

"Wh-what are you doing! You idiot! Can't you see that I was meditating?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored. Play with me!"

"NO!"

Kunoichi pouted and stood in her laid-back kind of style (1) "ohh! You're no fun at all!" she giggled once the one eyed dragon he started growling, "well life isn't all about fun you know!"

"Yeah 'specially the way you do it!" her tormenting continues. Masamune simply walked away knowing that Kunoichi will eventually follow. Today he's not going to let her piss him off, this time he's gonna act more mature and reasonable with her and not flipping his lid like he would usually do.

"Stop following me."

"Then play with meeee!"

"Go away!" he picked up the pace looking back, but as soon as he turned around Kunoichi had suddenly appeared right in front of him, analyzing his face not caring how close their faces were

"…You're pretty cute Masamune."

"EH?" Masamune said with a blush "S-Shut up! I'm not!" he moved back

"Bet you haven't had your first kiss yet either."

"Of course I have! What's that got to do with-?" he was cut off due to Kunoichi getting closer to him again, making him feel uncomfortable. Something ridiculous is gonna spurt of from her mouth, he can feel it.

"I heard it tastes like lemons!"

There we go

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S STUPID!"

Luckily for Masamune he didn't see the evil gleam in her eyes when he turned away from her. He blushed and looked up at the clouds. "…I heard that it feels soft like marshmallows." He said touching his own lips. He lied, he's still hasn't had his first kiss yet, Kunoichi could tell. Well this shows that she's not all stupid after all

"Ahh, so you HAVENT yet?"

A fox like smile was plastered across her face when she heard a tiny "yipe!" from the one-eyed dragon; Masamune had taken the bait, hook line and sinker. He whipped round to face her with a completely red face too. "So? I bet you haven't either!"

"I have." She said, sounding very confident as well. That can't be right! Masamune's way more mature than she is, how could she get a kiss before he did! Girls would die trying to steal a kiss from Masamune. Well at least that's what Masamune thinks anyway.

"…Who was it?"

"Yukimura-Sama-"

"-LIE! THAT'S A BLATANT LIE!" as you can see, Masamune is not easily fooled.

"And how would you know! You'd probably be mouthing off to someone again!"

"True" he sighed "but at least I don't lie!"

"Oh come off it!" a slight pause ebbed over the two for a while, until Kunochi started speaking again "hey, where's your banana hat?(2)"

He thought for a second "Oh that's in my room-HEY ITS NOT A BANANA HAT!" for someone who's not easily tricked, he sure fell for that one. Looks like the whole 'not letting himself get pissed off ' thing had backfired.

"Masamune, what are you yelling about THIS time?" yelled a muffled voice coming down the corridor. It was Kanetsugu with a dango in his mouth; from the looks of things Kanetsugu must've just come from the kitchen

"_Great. It's Kanetsugu, with all the rotten luck I'm having, it just HAD to be him."_

"Kanetsugu-San!" Kunoichi trotted over to him while Masamune backed off, hoping to blend into the background

"Kunoichi? Whatcha talking about?" asked Kanetsugu, finishing of his dango.

"Kisses!"

A slight snort came out from Masamune after witnessing Kanetsugu turn bright pink, I guess he's just bashful when it comes to things like kissing. "What's up with YOU huh Kanetsugu?"

"Shut up, nothing's wrong."

"Heheh, you sound like you haven't been kissed either-"

"I have a wife, remember?"(3)

"Oh yeah…"

"Did you just say 'either'? You haven't-?"

"YES I HAVE!" he changed is attention to the laughing ninja "haha! Stop lying Masamune! Kanetsugu-san, Masamune's embarrassed 'cause he hasn't had his first kiss yet!"

"SHUT UP VIXEN!"

"Nyahaha!" Kunoichi pivoted around Kanetsugu to avoid Masamune's punches. If this keeps up, Kanetsugu's gonna be the one getting seriously injured. Time to take drastic measures (4)

"Masamune, calm down!" he said as he had briefly put up a force field to split the two. Masamune, now with a red bump on his forehead growled again then shouted "HEY THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!"

"Quiet boy."

"Humph! Can you at least tell us what a first kiss is like?" Masamune said with a grin

"Ah…a k-kiss? Well uh…well you see…" to respond to this question, Kanetsugu had started to flush in his cheeks and twiddled his thumbs. He had finally dropped his guard. "Ah! Kanetsugu-san, you're all pink! Teehee!"

"Yes, thanks for pointing it out. As for my first kiss well…it's been so long, I can't remember." As you can see, Kanetsugu isn't a good liar.

"Cheap skate!" the kids both yelled at the same time. They both eyed one another as if they were in a staring contest, lets hope that they're not. "Stop copying me!" they both said simultaneously

"SHUT UP! I MEAN IT! NO YOU! YOU! AGHH!"

_"Ai yai yai."_ Kanetsugu massaged his temples, trying to conceal his anger

Hearing the two squabble over one another could give anybody a headache "QUIET! Now if you to will behave, I'll show you two what a kiss is like, okay?" Kanetsugu smiled at the pair, who was giving each other quick glances before looking back at him, rather disgusted at the fact. Not the kind of reaction he wanted but that'll do

"And how are you gonna do that Kanetsugu~?"

Kanetsugu pointed from beyond the porch Masamune was meditating on earlier. Following the direction, the two kids spotted to figures that resembled Mitsunari and Yukimura. As soon as Kanetsugu blinked, they were both off like a shot. "Phew! Finally I got rid of them! They're Mitsunari's problem now…"

Masamune and Kunoichi watched the two from afar; to be exact, high up in a tree Yukimura and Mitsunari were sat under. Why were they in a tree? Because it's easier for them too see, well at Kunoichi's perspective.

This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Masamune's fear of heights. (5)

It uncertain that Kunoichi is aware of his fear, regardless she slowly slid off the top branch Masamune's still standing on, it rebounded upwards causing Masamune to jerk back and forth until he missed his footing and now hanging onto the branch like a koala. Poor Masamune was hanging for his life.

("You Moron! You knocked me off!") He whispered, luckily they we're both high enough so nobody could hear them. On the branch underneath Masamune, Kunoichi stood up raising both arms up with not one ounce of fear whatsoever.

("C'mon you big baby! I'll catch ya!") She said with a smile, somehow managing to trigger Masamune's embarrassment. To add to this, he blushed up to his ears.

("Hell no! I can get down myself!")

("Fiiiine.") She jumped off another branch. ("grr!") Masamune sure hates it when his stubbornness gets the best of him. Kunoichi turned round to face him, smiling again. _"Somehow that smile is really starting to BUG me…"_ he felt his eye twitch independently as he watched Kunoichi jump back up to the branch he's managed to stay on.

She scooped him in her arms, squeezing him tightly to her chest, also unaware to Masamune's permanent blush on his face. This was because of his head almost completely jammed into her breasts. Not that he didn't mind or anything. He used the time to completely loose himself into her lovely body warmth and fragrance. _"Who knew a girl's body would feel so…soft?"_

"Masamune." Kunoichi broke the silence

"Hmmm…?" he mumbled, still in comfort land

"Y-You can let go now." She said with a blush on her face.

And so he did. Now both of them were examining the two on the grass. Mitsunari had fallen asleep under the tree after talking to Yukimura for a long time. That's kinda rude but oh well, Yukimura didn't mind at least.

Kunoichi couldn't help but wonder what Yukimura's gonna do "_is he gonna leave him alone? Yeah that's probably it. No way he's gonna kiss him or something like that. No way…"_

Unfortunately, she's right. The love of her life leaned in close to Mitsunari's face, their lips inches away from closing the gap in between, if only they were her lips instead of stupid Mitsunari's…

"Yo. Yukimura. I'm **AWAKE**." He cracked one eye opened and a small fang appeared once he smiled.

"Uh oh…!"

"YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!"

The two in the tree watched the fox falcon punch Yukimura into the sky. He kinda looked like a bird trying to take flight with a broken wing. Needless to say, this was the funniest thing Masamune had seen for a long time, it was so funny even Kunoichi slipped out a giggle or too.

"And as for **you two**…" Mitsunari only had to hit the base of the tree once with his left hand to make the two little snoops fall down to his feet "Didn't your parents tell you that eavesdropping can get you into trouble? **It's a crime!" **said the now irritated Mitsunari

"Aww sorry Mitsunari!" Kunoichi knocked her own forehead lightly and stuck her tongue out; Masamune however, tried to crawl away but Mitsunari stood on his cape, triumphantly

Maybe this wasn't a good time to be wearing that long cape of his.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Away from you!" the younger boy replied "You're freaking nuts!" his fingers practically impaled the semi-hard mud as Mitsunari pulled onto his cape, yet again his stubbornness is getting the better of him; Masamune knew that once he was caught by Mitsunari, he wont be able to get away.

"Masamune, stop being shy!" the only female managed to figure him out. If that's his way of being shy then it aint much different to when he's angry. Kunoichi giggled at his lame attempt to escape from Mitsunari's clutches and watched Mitsunari pull him back next to her. The fox didn't show any mercy when it comes to Masamune

"We just wanna know about _kisses_!" chirped Kunoichi, Mitsunari blushed instantly. Another person already flustered with kissing? "Do you know what first kiss is like Mitsunari?" she studied Mitsunari's sudden change of expression; from annoyed to somewhat embarrassment. She had unintentionally pushed Mitsunari's buttons, yet she did not realize it herself.

"It's uh…well, sorta…nice I guess…!" said the blushing fox, trying to act natural in front of the kids "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING _ME _THAT!"

"Because just then, you we're gonna kiss Yukimura right? So we just wanted to see what's it like." Said Masamune.

Mitsunari felt a lump in his throat. He was hoping that they did not see that little incident and it rose up his embarrassment. "I…! NO-I WAS NOT!" he retorted "why are you so eager to find out anyway? Aren't you two a little young to talk about kisses?" he swiftly tried to change the subject. Aint working on these two

"Mitsunari, I'm gonna be freaking fifteen in a month, I should be able to know now."

"Heh, stupid brat. You still haven't had _your_ first kiss yet?

"SHUT UP, MITSUNARI!" the younger boy flushed up to his ears, constantly switching his view from Mitsunari snickering behind his pink fan to Kunoichi smiling sweetly and with a cute giggle to match "_okay now that smile is REALLY starting to bug me."_ He growled while thinking this.

"I heard that kisses taste like lemons!" Kunoichi said as she saw Mitsunari head back inside. She said this knowing that it will stop him in his tracks.

"WHA-? No, no they don't…well I don't think they do. Mine certainly didn't taste like lemons…" Mitsunari trailed off only to find himself covering his mouth and blushing slightly. He didn't need to move or turn to Masamune's direction, he could feel his presence, snickering and mocking him from behind. _"You're going to get it kid…"_ still slightly shaking in his legs, Mitsunari managed to stagger back inside.

"Oh great, thanks a lot Vixen!" Masamune growled at her "now we'll never know thanks to _your_ big mouth!"

"…I wasn't the one laughing at Mitsunari." She stuck her tongue out at him knowing that she was in the right, and then she said something that she knew it would fluster Masamune "and since when were _you_ so interested huh? I though you didn't care about kisses."

And as she predicted, Masamune began to flush in the face and stuttered for words once he stood back up "w-what! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO T-T-TALKED ME I-INTO THIS!" once again, Kunoichi's smile actually ceased his words as it had caused a huge lump to forge into his throat

"You're so loud, Masamune! Heheh!" she looked straight up into his eyes and mewed slightly. The younger boy, still with a blush on his face, tried not to smile back; he thought it was so cute but he didn't want her to find out. Especially when she started to giggle again. Man that sweet giggle sure did top that cute mew she did earlier

Masamune embarrassed as he was, knelt down in front of her and grabbed her head, shaking it a little. With every shake he spoke "Don't-laugh-like-that-its-a-nnoying!"

"Heheh! Okay!"

His pace quickly decreased. "…Idiot" he turned away finally releasing his firm grip off Kunoichi's head. She watched him retreat back into the castle as well "Nooo! You said you'll play with meee~!" she squealed, kicking her legs in the air

"I NEVER SAID THAT, MORON!" he sprinted off, almost knowing that she might follow. He could still hear her distant calls and wailings behind him, only to make him run faster "GO AWAY!" he managed to loose her running through the hallway that splits into two. As he got to the end he heard two recognizable voices just above from him. Yukimura and Mitsunari were upstairs. From the sound of it, the two must be bickering over something. Masamune slowly approached the stairs then hid at an angle where he could see them but they could not see him.

"I'm really sorry, Lord Mitsunari!" Yukimura clasped his hands together

"Shut up." Said the angry fox, arms folded and all "You _know_ I hate it when you do that." a tiny blush formed onto his cheeks.

"Heh, I can't help it! Your sleeping face is adorable!"

"Another reason to hit you." Mitsunari held up his fist.

"Uwaaa! Don't hit me again!" Yukimura managed to avoid the fist-o-doom. He swiveled around Mitsunari and wrapped his arms around his torso, squeezing him slightly and resting his head onto Mitsunari's shoulder so he could momentarily inhale the lovely scent from Mitsunari's hair. "I'm sorry, Mitsunari." He kissed his cheek "It wont happen again, I promise."

Mitsunari smiled a little "That's what you _always_ say, Yukimura." He said breaking free from the hug. He then wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and planted his lips against his.

Masamune gasped as he felt his cheeks burning, he had finally witnessed what a real kiss was actually like. Now he can tell it to the Vixen's face. But now when he looked back at the two smiling and cuddling with each other, he realized that Kunoichi had no chance, Yukimura looks at Mitsunari with nothing but love in his eyes, he could see it in the stubborn Mitsunari's too.

"C'mon, you can do better than that I'm sure!" Yuki was the first to pull away.

"Don't get greedy." Mitsunari smiled before kissing him again.

Masamune had seen enough, he slowly made his way back down the stairs, praying that he doesn't get caught.

Later that night, Masamune found himself in the seiza position on the front porch, gazing up at the illuminant stars above him. He placed two fingers against his lips. "if that is what a kiss is like, then…maybe"

"Nyahaa~! Watcha doin Masamune?" the person who he least wanted to see appeared upside down close to his face again "ACK! NOT AGAIN!" he scooted away from her.

"What do you want?"

"Did you have your first kiss yet?" she smiled at him as he turned away from her. Masamune looked at her from the corner of his left eye "No I haven't."

"Well I'm just telling you that I'm gonna get Yukimura-Sama to kiss me right now!"

"Don't do that." he replied still not facing Kunoichi.

"You can't stop me Masamune!" she pouted "That way he'll have to like me-!"

"I SAID DON'T DO THAT!" he couldn't take it any more, he shot up and grabbed her shoulders, hard enough for his nails to dig into her skin "YOU'RE ONLY GONNA DELUSION YOURSELF! ARE YOU _THAT_ STUPID?"

"…Wh…why do you care?" she looked towards the floor, as she knew this already. Kunoichi knew that Yukimura would never love her back, but she kept on pushing and pushing herself to believe that he will eventually. In the end she really was fooling herself. "Why do you care if _I_ get hurt?" she said once more

"I…I DON'T KNOW…! I JUST DO ALL RIGHT? D-DEAL WITH IT." Masamune blushed furiously, never taking his hands of Kunoichi's shoulders. The moment of silence made Kunoichi realize the difference of his eye and smiled at this, much to Masamune's displeasure

"Stop smiling!" he said with a warning, but only made her smile grow wider "Why~?"

"Because I said so!"

"And I still say you're cute."

"Sh-Shut up stupid!" and with that, he cupped her chin and lightly pressed his lips onto hers, shocking the girl. Kunoichi didn't hesitate to lean in and continue the kiss, wrapping her arms around Masamune's neck and he did the same around her small frame.

Masamune pulled away as soon as his brain had caught up with him. Kunoichi blushed, not wanting to avert her attention to something else. She didn't expect Masamune to act like this surely. Masamune touched his own lips again and sighed, "_Its official, they don't taste like lemons and they are a lot softer than marshmallows…"_ he smiled at her momentarily

"Masa…mune?"

"…What?" his smile turning into a pout

"I like you too."

"WHA-?" he was cut off due to Kunoichi pulled him by his shirt and kissed him once more.

* * *

ehhh, how was that?

pretty long I know, I hope yoy enjoyed it.a

(1) yeah y'know her ending pose when she finishes a stage?

(2) when I first saw his helmet, I paused the game I went to get a banana

(3) I was browsing about Wikipedia and found out that he had a wife called Osen. *She's also in my story Sengoku High*

(4) Or something like that

(5) yes, yes I'm fully aware that he doesnt have a fear of heights, but I thought it'll be freakin funny.

R&R :D


End file.
